


Grape Tongue

by xieeliann



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Gore, M/M, xuecheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xieeliann/pseuds/xieeliann
Summary: A whip, a sword, and some grape candy,,Turns into this ride
Relationships: xue yang/jiang cheng
Kudos: 12





	Grape Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> tried my best- sorry if it is weird!

It all began when xue yang met up with jiang cheng back in lanling. Jiang cheng came for a meeting and the other was there, of course tension arose. They didn't like each other one bit. It was seen on their glaring faces. 

"I hate you."   
Xue yang said bluntly, staring at jiang cheng, they were alone now but still the tension was there. Jiang cheng sighs with a nod.   
"Good because I feel the same way."   
Crossing his arms infront of his welt built chest, looking down at his purple ring.

With a tsk xue yang placed a hand on the handle of his blade. Getting up and lunging at jiang cheng. Jiang cheng's ring sparkled turning into a whip, he threw it out and it wrapped around xue yang's wrist holding the knife. 

"hnngh."   
Xue yang tried to pull away but the whip was tightly around his wrist keeping him in place. Jiang cheng moved closer, unwrapping the whip, and grips that wrist himself. 

"Drop the blade, and I'll let you go unharmed."   
Trying to be like what is deemed a good sect leader, and overall person. 

Xue yang chuckles, oh no~ that sword is staying in his hands. Jiang cheng rolls his eyes, annoyed, as the whip sparkles, and hits xue yang's hand. Xue yang hisses in pain but that blade is still tightly held onto until he drops it into his other hand and lunges again. Jiang cheng has had it, he pushes against xue yang, using the whip to protect himself. 

They began fighting, lashing whip and blade at each other until they are out of breath. They were letting out steam. 

"That was nice~"  
Xue yang chuckles, the whip marks hurt but he had landed scar marks on jiang cheng so in his eyes they were even. 

"Yeah."   
Jiang cheng smirks, before getting up going to the kitchen. Xue yang was curious and goes to follow him. Jiang cheng turns around when he hears footsteps, in his hands is a candy wrapper.   
Moving forward, he grabs onto xue yang's waist and pulls him in, lips touching lips, his tongue pushing to go forth inside xue yang's mouth. Xue yang let him, tasting the flavor of grape from the candy. Could taste it on jiang cheng's lips and now his since the candy was now in his mouth, turning is tongue purple. 

•••••

"To think it would still be purple."  
Xue yang said sadly, looking at the tongue in his hands. Down by his feet was the bloody body of jiang cheng, his mouth hanging open because xue yang had taken his tongue. He hadn't killed his beloved, but he would treasure this tongue for as long as he could. He will keep it as a momento.. to remember their last kiss.. the day before some people he has no idea of, made his beloved into a bloody mess. He vowed he would end them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope its liked


End file.
